1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sports equipment but more particularly to a dumbbell having an angled bar to favor motion by a user.
2. Background of the Invention
Dumbbells have been around for centuries, but with the ever increasing variety of exercise moves being created, some flaws in the design of current dumbbells are beginning to show. Due to body configuration, more particularly in the way hands grab dumbbells, some moves are awkward or have the weights of the dumbbell interfere with body motion because of the way the hand has to grasp the bar between the weights.
Some effort has been made in that direction by having handles incorporated along or as replacement to the bar between the weights such as in U.S. Pat. No. 460,270, U.S. Pat. No. 734,062 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,566.
Also, but more specifically for barbells, kinks have been incorporated in the bar such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,567, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,419, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,073. Also, the use of an offset bar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,073.